People enjoy eating quality food that is prepared by good restaurants. Nevertheless, sometimes people may not want to go to a restaurant, but instead may prefer to have food delivered to them. To meet this demand, a courier may deliver food prepared by a restaurant to a customer at a delivery location. For example, a service may enable customers to order food items from any of a variety of restaurants, and may arrange for couriers to deliver the food items from the restaurants to the customers. However, if a customer is not at the delivery location when placing the order, the customer needs to try to get to the delivery location before the courier delivers the food. For instance, if the customer is not at the delivery location when the courier arrives, the courier may not deliver the food, or may leave the food outside or in an otherwise unsuitable location that may reduce the food quality.